1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus and a vehicle-mounted malfunction notification method. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus and a vehicle-mounted malfunction notification method that warn a vehicle operator when a communication malfunction in a communications device has been detected over a specified period of time. In particular, the malfunctions detected include communication malfunctions such as a communications failure, a deterioration in receiving sensitivity or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-122934 (JP-A-2004-122934) describes a vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus that turns on a indicator lamp in a vehicle when an malfunction is detected in communicating the tire air pressure information as well as when a tire air pressure too low. The above vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus includes sensor transmitters provided at a wheel side and a sensor receiver provided at a vehicle body side. In the above vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus, the tire air pressure information detected by the sensor transmitters is wirelessly transmitted to the sensor receiver and, thereafter, it is determined whether the tire air pressure is too low based on the tire air pressure information received by the sensor receiver. If it is determined that the tire air pressure is too low, it is considered that the malfunction has occurred in the tire air pressure, so that the indicator lamp is turned on. Also, in the above vehicle-mounted malfunction notification apparatus, it is determined whether the duration in which the tire air pressure information from the sensor transmitters is not received by the sensor receiver exceeds a specified period of time. If it is determined that the duration exceeds a specified period of time, it is considered that a communication malfunction has occurred and the indicator lamp is turned on.
A vehicle maintenance operation such as replacing tires, registering ID numbers of sensors or the like is performed in a vehicle maintenance and repair shop. After the maintenance operation is completed, it is required, before the vehicle is delivered to an owner, to check whether the normal communications between the sensor transmitters and the sensor receiver have been restored. However, as in the related art, if the duration in which the information from the sensor transmitters is not received by the sensor receiver needs to exceed a specified period of time before it can be determined whether the communication malfunction has occurred, the time for the maintenance operation including the communications checking process may be prolonged. Further, in the configuration in which the indicator lamp for notifying the communication malfunction is first turned on only after the specified period of time has elapsed without receiving the information, as in the related art, no indication that the maintenance operation is being properly performed is given to a maintenance worker during while performing the maintenance operation. Thus, it is difficult for the maintenance worker to determine whether the maintenance operation is being performed, which deteriorates working efficiency.